


Night Sky

by Yurika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: Keith and Lance go on a boat trip for their honeymoon, but things don't work out the way they imagined it.





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there dear readers!  
> This is my second Klance fic and I hope you enjoy it at least as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I want to use the notes to thank my friend Jen for editing and beta-reading the whole thing,  
> if not for her this would've been riddled with minor and major grammar mistakes and even some awkward sentences.  
> She also helped me with the end since my first draft made Keith look like an asshole  
> She is great! She is also a great writer.
> 
> Now have fun while reading  
> I'ma sit back and relax a bit since writing fics just takes up too much of my relax time lmao

Keith felt the warm wind on his face as a content smile pulled at his lips. This was just as beautiful as Lance promised him; the wide blue ocean, the blue of the sky. The horizon it looked like ocean and sky were molding into one, rendering the world as something so mystic, it made Keith wonder for a second about the world and himself. Getting together with Lance and ultimately marrying him -- was this what the world wanted? After all, everything seemed to be one, just like the sky and ocean. As if all of life was a huge circle of fulfillment.

His gaze turned down, where the boat sliced its way through the waves, creating white bubbles that played with the blue of the sea around the boat’s bow.

The boat Lance borrowed from his uncle for this very occasion was really something, and by something, he meant _huge_. Maybe in the beginning it had been white, but with years of children playing on board, the white had dirtied down to more of a beige. On deck, a red, oriental style carpet had been laid down where a table big enough to fit two families stood. In a corner were some plastic chairs stacked on one another for later use. Below deck was a toilet and even a shower. Keith was still amazed that Lance’s uncle had allowed him to use this magnificent boat.

Keith heaved a sigh before returning to Lance’s side, who was steering the boat with a stupid captain’s hat on his head. As he had already explained, it was a long time childhood thing for him and refused to take the hat off when he was at the wheel.

“How’s it going?”

Lance’s eyes narrowed when he looked up towards the sun. “Fine so far. Weather’s good and we’ve enough fuel to round the world.” Then his eyes trailed back to Keith. “Just relax ‘till we reach the island.” A warm smile appeared on his face. “Well, to be entirely honest, it’ll take us another day to reach it. But, well, I’ll see how far we’ll come before I get tired.” Keith was surprised when Lance reached over and caught Keith’s hand in his own, pulling Keith towards himself, his mouth close to Keith’s ear. “We’re in no hurry.” Lance’s hot breath ghosted over Keith’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Keith bit his bottom lip. There was only a short peck from Lance before he let go of Keith and returned to happily steering the boat.

Keith was still somewhat dazed. Was that really how he felt? Had Lance’s small action really sent all the wrong signals down to his groin? He glanced at Lance after taking a small step away from him. The glance turned to him regarding Lance from head to toe. That stupid captain’s hat, as much as it was ridiculous, it somewhat suited Lance. The ambience of the boat was also all kinds of heavenly, so Keith just pushed the fault for his sudden desire to french kiss Lance on the whole situation itself instead of himself.

_A moment please_ , his mind screamed.

Was he really lecturing himself for wanting his husband in that way? They had been in a relationship for four years and now they were married…what the hell was wrong with him? Keith walked back to the railing and looked out at the water. Well, at least he wasn’t denying his feelings anymore.

After a while of watching the waves, Keith sighed and went back to the middle of the deck, took a plastic chair and sat down at the table. He could get himself something cold to drink, they did have a little refrigerator. He sank further down the chair and watched the plastic tarp above his head that was there to protect them from the sun. Lance had told him the sun out at sea was merciless when cooking you alive. Keith had laughed about it then, now, however, he could already feel the beginning of a sunburn crawl across his naked shoulders. Maybe he shouldn’t have been standing at the railing the entire afternoon. He sighed.

Lance was just standing there, grinning, _not_ making conversation. Normally Lance _never_ shut up, but when he did, Keith always knew he was either thinking too hard about something stupid or, like in this case, was so happy he didn’t need to speak and joke to bring his or anyone else’s spirits up. So Keith took it upon himself to find a topic. But what could they talk about? He could get them both something to drink and then just casually start a conversation. How hard could that be? Find an interesting enough topic to keep talking? He of all people should know…but the more Keith thought, the more he realised Lance’s stupid actions led to them talking or him starting a conversation somewhere and leading it to the most ridiculous place that had nothing to do with what they talked about at first. He was a topic jumper, that’s how he called it.

“Ugh!” He threw his hands up in frustration and looked over at Lance, who seemed to be so engrossed in being captain, he wasn’t even paying attention to Keith. Keith needed to do something! So he stood up, went to the refrigerator, filled two glasses with coke, and brought them over to Lance. He could find a topic. He really could. If he kept over-thinking things, he was going to enter competition mode with _himself_. It was the worst, really.

“Soooo. Lance,” he said, coming to a standstill right in front of him. “I brought you something cold to drink.”

“Oh, thanks.” Lance grinned at him. “That’s exactly what I need right now.” He took the coke out of Keith’s hand and drank.

Keith though could only concentrate on Lance’s throat for a while. Man, Lance really had a nice throat, so smooth and slim. Keith bit his bottom lip. Also his skin colour - he had already become tanner. Keith’s face turned thoughtful and then sour for a moment. Damn Lance and his genes for giving him an advantage under the sun, the only thing Keith got from a visit at the beach was a glowing red sunburn that made him rival cooked crabs.

Then Lance sighed after bringing the glass of coke down from his lips.

Keith narrowed his eyes down and looked at Lance’s lips, he focused on them, remembered the first time they kissed, and the second and third. Heck. It always felt so nice kissing Lance. Keith shook his head to get his thoughts somewhere else and also his eyes to another direction. He really had a problem. Why the hell was he acting like a horny teenager? But, then again, was he on his honeymoon or not? Weren’t they supposed to go at it like rabbits? But here he was staring wishfully at Lance’s throat and lips. Keith sighed.

“Hey, everything ‘right?”

Keith looked back at Lance. “Yeah,” he said with a weak smile.

“Nope, not alright then.” Lance let go of the wheel and stopped the engines. “You know. We could eat something. And put the rods out and try our luck on catching fish.” He put his coke down on the table and went below deck to rummage through the stuff they brought along. They had planned to fish when they reached the island, but apparently Lance noticed Keith wasn’t really having the time of his life at the moment because he returned soon with the fishing rods.

“I brought some bait to draw in some fish,” he said and showed Keith a plastic bag full of really disgusting looking stuff. “And of course some actual bait for the hooks.” He laughed.

“For once you thought of everything, huh?”

“Hey! Please don’t mistake me for you, Keithy-boo. I for one think before I act.”

Keith grumbled, he really hated it when Lance called him that way. “Well, actually not. Remember that time you forgot your underwear on our trip to Japan? We literally had to use the money for our trip to cover your sorry ass!” Keith pointed out.

“That was only once! And we were in a hurry, which, by the way, was because you needed two hundred hours to get your ass out of bed!”

“Really? Wasn’t it because of your tedious morning mask routine?”

They glowered at each other for a while before they both started laughing at the same time. Yep, nothing had changed, bickering until they realised they were being ridiculous.

“Anyways, I’ll throw the hook, you ready the table for our first meal on our honeymoon,” Lance said, the word honeymoon coming out in a more sing-songy way as he skipped over to the railing.

Keith watched him, amused, and then huffed a laugh. Their first meal as a married couple, huh?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

The night was beautiful to say the least. Far away from civilization and street lights, Keith could see the stars clearer than ever before. They twinkled away. Some of them smaller and some bigger. They seemed so bright all of a sudden far away from light pollution. He sighed, content.

“Beautiful, right?”

Keith looked to his side, at Lance, and saw the way the moon’s light made his face glow. It was entrancing. His slim nose throwing a barely-there shadow on his cheek. He looked like a painting: the light of the moon highlighting every contour of his face. A smile pulled at Keith’s lips when he saw Lance’s smile. His slim lips were beautiful like that and his eyes seemed to shine even more than the stars themselves. He scooted closer to Lance and then pillowed his head on Lance’s arm. He turned around, putting one of his arms around Lance’s waist, nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck, and then kissed his cheek.

“Yeah,” he whispered in answer. Lance had probably forgotten what he told Keith a few moments ago, since Keith hadn’t answered for a while. But answering wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“Y’know Keith,” Lance said and turned his head towards him, looking into Keith’s eyes. Keith swallowed against the pulsing in his chest. “I’m so happy to have met you.”

Keith felt like dying; the way his chest tightened, the way his breath seemed to be stuck in his lungs. This was the first time Lance had ever said this to him. A lot of “I love you’s” and “I like you’s,” but never this.

“Me too,” He breathed out.

Their faces were so close, their mouths, their noses. Keith could feel Lance’s breath ghost against his lips. He parted them without even realising. He swallowed then, closing his mouth in the process and hid his face in the crook of Lance’s neck, breathing in deep. He couldn’t bear to look into Lance’s eyes anymore. The love and devotion in his expression was too much. So he stayed there, hiding from Lance, in the crook of Lance’s neck. They were close and Keith tightened his arm that was circled around Lance. He felt how Lance moved around in his arm. Soon his face was pressed into Lance’s chest and he felt strong arms pull him closer.

“You are cute when you get shy,” Lance whispered and placed a kiss on top of Keith’s head.

Keith didn’t know if he should feel offended or not but he went with the latter so as to not destroy their moment. Lance was right after all.

“Fuck you,” he still said, responding because if not, it wouldn’t be him.

He heard Lance laugh, not loudly but silently, his arms tightening around Keith. “That’s also cute.”

Keith laughed, too. Then he looked up again, once he knew he had himself under control. He smiled at Lance. _A honeymoon is really romantic_ , he thought to himself, when he saw how Lance’s eyes closed the slightest bit and he leaned down to kiss Keith. Keith responded soon. And they were kissing. _Finally!_ a voice in Keith’s head screamed in triumph. It felt so nice, with the light breeze of the wind, the shine of the stars, the way Lance's arms tightened so much that Keith felt like he’d become one with Lance. And honestly he wouldn’t have minded. They broke apart from their kiss. Then Keith saw that shit eating grin on Lance’s face. He knew what it meant. Whatever Lance would say next would definitely destroy their moment. Keith wanted to groan without Lance even speaking up. Then he heard him start singing and he looked bewildered as he listened.

“Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily, I will make you scream.”

Keith groaned. “Seriously?”

“Yep.” Lance popped the p and Keith found himself on his back, on the damn floor of the boat. Lance’s lips returned soon to his own and Keith didn’t say a single word about Lance’s ridiculousness that night again. The boat trip had been such a great idea.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The boat trip was the worst idea ever!

Keith was seething with anger as he paced up and down the boat. How the hell could this have happened? Lance was still trying to get the engine to start. Which, by the way, he’d been doing for the last hour. Keith wanted to rip Lance a second asshole with how things were going. Seriously. Fuck him and his promises and his stupid smile, which totally won Keith’s heart over for the trip.

_Come, let’s go on a boat trip for our honeymoon_ , he said.   
_It will be fun_ , he said.

Yeah, right, this was exactly what Keith defined as ‘fun.’ For heaven’s sake. He stopped pacing and glowered daggers at Lance’s stupid head. Maybe if he stared long enough, Lance would fall to the ground, crying in pain.

“Stop staring, shit for brains,” Lance hissed from his spot. “Have you even checked if your phone has signal?” He didn’t even look up as he spoke.

Keith really wanted to slap him. _How dare he!_

“I did, I even checked _your_ phone. But, oh wonder, you can guess who doesn’t have any signal out here in the goddamn ocean!”

“For fuck’s sake Keith, can you calm the fuck down for once? How about sitting down, getting a cool drink? Relax.”

“Seriously? _I_ should relax? _How_ will I do that? We’re stuck in the damn Pacific, you ass! Don’t you have another one of your brilliant plans to get us out? Huh? Shoot!”

“Can you just not,” Lance huffed,  finally looking up from the control panel to glare back at Keith. “I’m trying, how should I know that this’d happen?”

“You know? Maybe, just _maybe_ , you could’ve checked the damn engines before we went onto this grand adventure of ours!”

“I did! And I told you already that I did. It looked fine! My uncle even double-checked.”

“Fuck me sideways, two idiots who don’t know what they’re doing.”

That was when Lance snapped. He stomped up to Keith, invading his personal bubble, and pointed his finger angrily into Keith’s face as he talked. Keith might’ve flinched if he didn’t know Lance for so long already.

“Take that back! I swear, I can take any insult you throw at me, but don’t you dare pull other people into this!”

Keith looked rather unimpressed.

“Fine then. Fine. Seriously. Why do I even try to make you happy…Emo kid.” Lance threw his hands into the air in frustration and walked over to the railing, sitting down and letting his legs dangle.

“Yeah, fine. Just like this fucked up situation!” Keith screamed at him. He stomped over to the other side of the boat, placed his head in his hands and looked down at the waves.

They were fucked. He didn’t know how much food they had left, but he doubted it was a lot. Lance had told him that catching fish out in the ocean with a fishing rod is like searching for a needle in a haystack. Maybe they would get lucky, just maybe. Keith groaned and dragged a hand over his eyes. Why did everything they do end up this way? They never had a damn trip where everything went like they wanted or where they didn’t fight. Was this some kind of curse bestowed upon them? Was this how they’d die? On a boat, out in the ocean, all alone?

He should’ve seen this coming a mile away. They’d been having too much fun and getting along too well. He bit his knuckles as he glowered down at the sea. Fuck the ocean and its endless blue. As if their situation wasn’t bad enough, the damn water had the audacity to look so calming with its waves and colour and wind. Fuck this. He clenched his eyes shut. He needed to calm down. This wouldn’t get him anywhere. Heck, this wouldn’t get either of them anywhere. They’d be stuck on that boat forever if they didn’t find a way out of this.

Their corpses would slowly float towards civilization like those ghost ships from the Bermuda Triangle.

A shiver ran down his spine. To top it all off, he was on the boat with the last guy he wanted to see at the moment. Well...that was not entirely true. He loved to pass time with Lance, it was fun. He was fun. He was very loving. Keith’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Man, he hated having an actual fight with Lance. True, they fought a lot, but normally it was just bickering; they’d forget about it in, like, two seconds and then laugh. But fights like these were always kind of shitty since one of them needed to grow a pair to apologize.

Keith opened his eyes and straightened up. He looked over to Lance. The thing he had said about Lance’s uncle was a low blow. He should make the first step. Keith _knew_. And yet, well, as it always is with stubbornness, he returned his gaze back to the ocean and waited. He wanted Lance to apologize first. So he waited for what felt like an eternity.

Then he really did hear a sound coming from Lance’s direction, but he wasn’t coming closer to him. Keith peered over.

Lance was setting up the fishing rods again. Right. They needed food.

Keith swallowed. Maybe this time he really should be the one apologizing first. It was him who let it grow into a full blown fight for once. He bit his bottom lip as he waited and watched Lance set everything up. After he sat down Keith slowly approached him.

“Hey,” he said meekly.

Lance didn’t even look up.

“I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have brought your uncle into this.”

Then he saw Lance stir until he looked up at Keith. There was a faint smile on his lips, which told Keith it was okay for him to sit down beside him. So that’s what he did.

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve…Dunno. Maybe checked it for a third or fourth time with my uncle…Hell if I know.” Lance directed his eyes back to the sea.

“No, it’s not your fault. I guess the age of the boat is just catching up to it.”

Lance laughed. “Might be, this thing is older than me.”

“You’re shitting me,” Keith laughed.

“No, really,” Lance said, looked at Keith and smiled. “My uncle bought it when my brother was what? Three? My brother was still shitting his pants, and I wasn’t even planned around that time.” His laugh was loud until it died down to a smile. They were silent for a while. Then Lance spoke up again. “You know…I have a feeling that situations like these follow us or something.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Remember that time in Japan, when you became so sick we couldn’t leave the hospital for three days? Even afterwards, we could barely go out.”

“Yeah…A damn week of our vacation wasted on some cold. I was so angry.”

Lance laughed as he nodded. “But honestly it still wasn’t so bad. I mean we ate at the hospital and stuff. I had to sneak in food.”

“Oh yeah, I remember,” he huffed a laugh. “The food tasted great.”

“Of course it did. I communicated in broken Japanese mixed with amazing English to find the best of the best.”

Keith smiled. “I know.” Then both sighed. “Another hospital adventure of ours was when we went skiing. You broke your arm and nearly split your skull, you remember?”

Lance laughed so hard he started wheezing. “Yeah, I do. But you gotta admit. I _nailed_ the beginning of the jump.” He wiped off the single tear on the corner of his eye and cleared his throat to not laugh again.

“You really did. What you didn’t nail, though, was the landing. I laughed my ass off at first. The way you fell was ridiculously funny, but then I panicked real fast. I mean, you stopped moving! Later, when I ran up to you with some others, we discovered that you were out cold. Waiting for that ambulance had been hell.”

“I think, I know how you feel. Finding you passed out on the apartment floor in Japan wasn’t a treat either.”

“Better than thinking your boyfriend broke his neck.”

“I won’t fight you on who was worried more.”

“Agreed.”

There was a pause where both of them stopped talking and just stared off into the distance. It was Lance who broke that silence.

“But honest speaking now. I think our unlucky streak together began much earlier than that. Remember on all our trips in high school? That time where some geese attacked you? I don’t wanna show off, but I was your knight in shining armor.”

“You wish.” Keith laughed. “We both got a beating from those damn birds. I hate geese so much.” Keith paused in thought and started then grinning as he talked. “You nearly fell into a lake in a national park. Shiro barely caught you.”

“The lake was full of colors! I wanted to get a closer look!”

Keith laughed louder this time. “I bet you did.”

“Oh, shut up.” Lance shoved Keith playfully. “What stands is, we’re cursed. In no other trip but the ones I have with you do I have these weird things happening to me.”

“Same here.”

“But you know that won’t make me take my words back from yesterday. I’m glad we met. I’m not even sure if I was ever happy before meeting you.” Lance smiled. The corner of his eyes crinkled so much that his eyes narrowed until they nearly closed, his cheeks puffing up round and squishy and pure happiness radiated off his face like some kind of beam that bore its way right into Keith’s heart.

Keith felt a warm feeling spread in his chest. For once he was glad that he had made the first step and apologized. If anyone was worth it, Lance was. A small smile caught on his face. “I can just say the same.”

They sighed again.

“It would just be great to have at least one trip where we could do what we have planned. For that to be our honeymoon would’ve been too convenient.”

“Yep.”

Silence was what followed for a while. Keith looked at Lance. The sun was going down.

“I love you,” Keith said just as he saw the sun kiss the ocean below, painting everything in rose and orange hues. “I’m the happiest guy in the world. Even when we fight.”

Lance only smiled as he nodded.

At some point, Lance reeled in the fishing rods and, lo and behold, there was an actual fish on the hook. They used the small gas stove to cook the fish and ate something. Then they went below deck to catch some sleep on their small bed. They had to nearly lie on one another, but Keith didn’t mind. Lance was so very warm under him, it really helped fight against the fear that ate away at his mind. They really needed to find a way to get themselves out of their situation asap.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next day broke faster than Keith wanted. Lance woke him up because he had to pee, as he had put it. At first Keith had wanted to smack him across his head for waking him up so early -- he was still tired. But then their current situation caught up to him and he lost all the tiredness he felt. His eyes shot open faster than they ever did in his life and he stood up faster than he ever did when coming late to work. Hell, he felt so awake he might’ve been able to actually concentrate for once. He could’ve been at the top of his classes if he had felt like this in college. Grumbling under his breath, he went upstairs.

The sun was glaring down and the blue sky just begged to be punched. But instead of screaming out his frustration or punching anything close to him, he tried to stay calm and think for once instead of acting right away. What was the next best thing they could do? Ration the food! Because, only god knew when they would get back on actual land. He gnawed at his bottom lip.

“Hey, let’s ration our food,” Lance suddenly said beside his ear, which made Keith nearly jump out of his skin.

“Stop sneaking so much.”

“I didn’t sneak, I even called your name before talking to you.”

Keith only grumbled as a response but shortly after nodded.

“Let me grab everything we have on the board.” Lance said as he was half the way down the stairs.

“Yeah. I’m waiting here.”

Keith put his hands in the pockets of his shorts and looked up to the sky. Why the fuck did everything look so serene and calm when all Keith could feel was uneasiness. He returned his eyes to the ground. Lance was the one to pack everything and, sadly, had the bad habit of stuffing everything somewhere. Never did he place things in some kind of orderly manner. _‘It’s an organized mess’_ , he’d even say whenever Keith mentioned it.

It had to be true, though, because Lance rarely, if ever, lost anything. So, the food that they had on board piled up in front of him. He waited until Lance came to a standstill beside him.

“You know, we’ve actually got more than I thought. We still have 16 gallons of water. And as long as you don’t keep up your habit of drinking like a damn horse, we should be fine for one or two weeks,” Lance stated.

“Hey!”

Lance didn’t mind Keith’s protest since he just talked over him. “But, to be fair, we also have some other stuff we could drink, like the two medium bottles of coke in the fridge, and two small bottles of iced tea. Food we have a bit less of, but we do have some snacks with us so it makes: four packs of chips, one box of chocolates, one pack of jerky. Those are the snacks. The food-”

“Wait, did you say chocolate?”

“Oh…Ah- Well.” Lance scratched the back of his head. “Those were supposed to be a surprise when we reached the island but, well…”

“You are too damn sweet sometimes, you know that?” Keith huffed a laugh while smiling -  it didn’t get past him that Lance looked to his side rather shyly before he caught himself.

“Anyways, the food. Three cans of peas. Two cans of meat. Two cans of tuna. Three cans of sweet peaches. Then fresh fruits. Three apples, two bananas and ten lemons. Two loaves of bread because more would’ve just gone bad. A pack of dry breadsticks because we need crabs no matter how much people hate ‘em. And, of course, a pack of apple tea for you and peppermint tea for me to relax evenings or nights.”

“Damn, that’s a lot.”

“Well, you need all that stuff when you go out into the wild and don’t want to worry about anything. We were lucky this was what we had in mind from the very beginning.”

Keith nodded absentmindedly.

“If we ration this right, it’ll get us through for at least two weeks. All of it. We gotta be more careful about the water than the food.”

“You are being really negative about all this, we’ll probably find help before two weeks, right?” Keith looked at Lance, searching for a sign of approval. “Right?”

Lance didn’t say a word but rather fled his gaze. Which was not a good sign. He only did that when he wasn’t sure what to say.

Keith sighed and decided not to push it any further. Hell if he knew what went through Lance’s mind at times. He was still staring at the food when he realised he was itching to do something. Maybe he should just prepare the day to day rations, just to do something. If he were to stand around all day, he just might lose his mind.

“I’m going to ration our daily food and water - help me carry all of this downstairs,” Keith said.

He saw from the corner of his eye how Lance nodded. Thus they began transporting everything below deck. When they were finished, he pushed Lance out of the room and sat down to think about how to go about this. The first day they could eat the fruits actually, before those turned bad. Fruit and the bread. Otherwise they would waste perfectly fine food. Maybe throw in a can of tuna in that day. But rather not. They needed to be careful. Maybe some sticks of jerky? Keith hated those stupid things, it felt like chewing on leather, but what else did he have left? Two stick of jerky should weigh out all the sweet fruits. And of course a gallon of water. He made a mental image of what it looked like. The fruit and bread were still upstairs, but he could put the jerky into the day one pile.

Thus came day two, and three and four and five and six. Keith was staring at the rations to prepare everything for the seventh day when he heard Lance call for him from above. He scrambled up. Maybe Lance had something important to say. When he was above deck, he saw a smile on Lance’s face, but it disappeared when he looked over at Keith.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you that I’ll be doing the rest. You relax. You’ve been on edge since yesterday. I made some hot apple tea for you, cut a lemon piece beside it. Even set out the only sunbathing chair we have. So go relax.”

Keith wanted to protest at first, but then he saw the face Lance was making and stopped. Lance looked serious about this, which meant any protest from Keith would fall on deaf ears. So he saved his energy and did what he was told and sat down to relax. The relaxing part was harder than it sounded, though.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Keith opened his eyes to a sound coming from below deck. What the hell was Lance up to? He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand then looked around in the darkness. When had he fallen asleep? It was night already. The crescent moon was shining proudly far up in the sky. The stars, too, shined shyly alongside it, their tiny shimmers like little giggles filling the night sky. Keith sighed as he leaned back in the sunbathing chair. So, he really had managed to relax a bit. His shoulder felt less sore and his mind was finally giving some room for actual thought rather than just antsy chatter.

Another sound came from below deck and he heard Lance curse. Maybe Keith should check on him before he broke some of his bones. He stood up just as Lance walked up the stairs. So he sat down and leaned back again, watched the other in curiousity.

“Oh, you’re awake. Was I too loud?”

“No- Well, actually, yes.”

Lance laughed as he sat down beside Keith.

“Were you able to relax? You made a pretty angry face the first time I saw you. The second time, you were already asleep.” A smile showed on Lance’s face as he laid his hand on Keith’s leg, kneading it in his palm. It felt nice.

“Yes, I think. I can finally think straight again.”

“I hope not too straight, otherwise this marriage won’t work.”

“Really Lance? Did you just make that joke? That’s a bit low even for you.”

“Ah, come on. I really thought you were straight before we got together!”

“Are you for real?” Keith started laughing.

“Yep, 100%.”

“Everyone said it was obvious that I’m gay. How in hell didn’t you notice?”

“Well…” Lance scratched his cheek as he averted his eyes. “Maybe because I always kinda liked you.” He laughed nervously.

Keith didn’t know what to say for a while, then he started laughing. “I have a feeling our honeymoon will be riddled with you confessing many more things to me.” Keith paused and looked around. “Hopefully we’ll be alive long enough for me to actually tease you with all of this.”

“Hey!”

Keith looked thoughtful for a second. “What I don’t understand, though, is - why didn’t you confess first then? The way I see it, you’ve liked me before I started liking you. So why?”

“You mentioned the reason yourself just now.” Lance smiled sadly. “I didn’t think you liked me. Because we always fought and stuff. I wanted to cry happy tears when you confessed though. Ah, well, if you can call that confessing.” Lance laughed as Keith shoved him lightly. “No seriously. Who says ‘You know you seem to be kinda ok. Wanna go out?’ That was so weird. At first I thought you were kidding. When I realised you weren’t. Oh man. I wanted to jump into the sky.”

Keith laughed at that. “Pidge told me that kind of confession would win you over. She wasn’t wrong.”

“Oh, yeah, true. It did work.” He wiped the corner of his eye to collect a tear that threatened to fall from him laughing.

“Now that I think back, I think she was just pulling my leg because she knew you were into me already.”

“Probably.”

Silence filled the air. Then Lance stood up.

“Where to?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Keith lifted an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair. He looked up into the night sky and wondered if it was okay for them to feel so relaxed after everything. To confess and feel love and be loved. He closed his eyes as he breathed out through his nose. If not for Lance, he wouldn’t feel so relaxed though; it gave him some kind of stability that he was so…himself. Despite everything. He only opened his eyes when he saw a flickering light through his eyelids. Weird. He turned over slightly just to see Lance bring two glasses, the box of chocolates and iced tea up to him. There were even two sparklers in the glasses, the flickering light Keith had seen.

“Lance?”

“Yes?” he chirped happily as he placed everything beside Keith’s leg. He sat down too.

“What is this?”

“Well, I didn’t think you needed glasses, maybe we should visit a doctor back home. These are-”

“No, I mean, what is this supposed to mean? Didn’t we prepare rations for the next two weeks just this morning?”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry.” He took one of the chocolates into his hand and brought it close to Keith. “Now open your mouth.”

Keith dodged out of Lance’s way. “No. First tell me what this is all about.”

Lance sighed as he let his arm fall down onto his leg. “Can’t you just play along for once?”

“No, I can’t, especially not now.” A pause. “Shoot,” he demanded with a stern gaze.

“Fine,” Lance sighed as he looked up to Keith. “I remembered the radio we have on board for worst case scenarios like this one.”

“What?”

“Yep, funny, huh? I only remembered it today and-”

“Hang on. You remembered and didn’t tell me? Do you know how worried I was, I was-”

“Shh.” Lance placed his pointer finger on Keith’s mouth to silence him, which surprisingly worked. “I wanted to at first. But then I thought, what if the radio doesn’t work? I will fill him with hope for nothing. I tried while you were down managing the rations. And it worked!”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” Keith felt anger boiling up in him. He suppressed it as much as he could, yet he couldn’t stop himself from talking through gritted teeth.

“Ah, well, I thought it would be cool to surprise you like this! But you didn’t play along. I wanted to tell you after eating these.” Lance held up the box of chocolates to show him.

Keith took a deep breath, then another one. Hell, sometimes he wanted to rip off Lance’s head. But he held back. He knew Lance didn’t want to make him angry. Then it dawned on him finally. They would be rescued. He shot up from the chair and looked at Lance with a giant smile.

“We’ll be rescued?”

“Yep. They’ll be here tomorrow evening. Or so they said.”

“This is wonderful news, Lance.” He pulled him up to a kiss. “Now I can eat that chocolate.” He took Lance’s wrist in his hand and brought the chocolate piece up to his lips. He sucked it in and licked then the chocolate on Lance’s fingers.

Lance unexpectedly sighed a moan he’d been suppressing. Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance looked so flustered all of a sudden. He sucked on Lance’s pointer finger and then grinned around it. He released it with a suckling sound, which obviously was no accident, and looked into Lance’s huge eyes. Man, how he loved seeing Lance that way.

“What did that song say two days ago? Make you scream? Hell, Lance I will make your throat sore. You won’t be able to scream tonight.”

Then he pulled Lance in by his shirt and gave him a deep kiss. They were going to be rescued, damn it, and as always it was because of Lance’s brilliant mind. Keith wouldn’t tell him that part any time soon, but thinking it was okay. For now, though, he indulged himself with sucking on Lance’s lips and then later on various other places.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Keith stretched his limbs when he finally woke up next day. For once it was he who was up first. He turned around and looked at Lance; he had such a satisfied smile on his face and disheveled hair. Keith smiled smugly. Last night had been amazing. After everything was done, and totally tasty, Keith had brought some blankets up to make them a cosy little nest of blankets to sleep in. Lance had been too exhausted to even lift a finger, which meant Keith was the one cleaning everything up. A goofy grin was on Keith’s face as he bent over to kiss Lance’s temple. Man he loved this ridiculous man so much.

“Hn?” Lance grunted and then turned around, looking at Keith with sleep dripping from his eyes.

Lance was always the best right after waking up, so it was actually pretty sad that Keith normally slept longer than him.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Keith whispered into the other’s naked shoulder and kissed him.

“Mornin’,” Lance rasped out, then yawned while stretching.

Keith was about to straighten up into a sitting position when he was pulled close by Lance. His arms were slung around him in a clingy hug. “Don’ move” Lance slurred. He then nuzzled his face into Keith’s shoulder.

“Come on,” Keith said, wiggling around a bit. “Breakfast won’t make itself, Lance.”

“C’n wai…” Then Keith heard silent snores coming from Lance. Lance really was ridiculous.

With a silent laugh, Keith wormed his way out of Lance’s grasp and began preparing their meal. He’d wake Lance up soon so that they could tidy up a bit before the rescue team arrived. They didn’t need to see the mess they had made.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The sun was beating down on the tarp. It was so unbearably hot. The sweat on his skin was mixing with the moist air around him.

“Don’t touch me,” Keith hissed at Lance when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay.” His hands were up in surrender. “No worries Keithy-boo.”

Keith glared at Lance. Waiting was torture, especially under the unforgiving midsummer sun. That being out on the sea meant humid air had been pretty clear for Keith. He had known. _But_ if everything had went according to plan, they would be on the island already and swimming. And even if not, if the engines were still working, the wind created from moving forward would be enough to cool them.

Lance sighed beside him. “I hope they’ll arrive soon.”

Keith watched him, he too was sweating bullets. After nodding at Lance he turned back, watching the surrounding area. Who could’ve guessed. They were surrounded by water.

“I hate waiting like this. It’s hell. Not knowing when und what’ll come next.” Keith bit the inside of his cheek.

“Well, at least, we know who’ll come.” Lance drawled an answer and exhaled sharp through his nose.

Then silence returned. They watched and waited. At some point they decided to play tic-tac-toe, but that also became boring after half an hour.

“Maybe we should sleep,” Lance finally said.

“You can sleep if you want to.” Keith turned to Lance and showed a short smile.

“If you say so.” Then he disappeared below deck just to return with a towel he sprawled on the sunbathing chair. “Wake me up when they arrive.”

Keith nodded absentmindedly. On one hand, he was kind of baffled that Lance could sleep when they were waiting for their rescue. On the other hand it was somewhat calming to be alone with his thoughts. Sure, everything went to shit. And most of their honeymoon was wasted on waiting on a ship for rescue. Yet. Yet it still hadn’t been the worst. Keith smiled to himself as he walked to the railing, the part covered in shade. He watched the water below. A sigh left his lips. What huge expectations he had before all of this started.

Lance had described the island, with its soft, sandy beaches, and small bushes and trees further into the island. He’d raved about the tasty fish they would catch and grill at the beach and, lastly, of the night sky sprinkled with millions and millions of stars they wouldn’t see when in the city.

It had been so detailed, Keith had been able to picture everything in his mind. He’d looked forward to see all of that. But just as they had talked about before, it was their very personal curse to never live their dreams fully. He looked up from the waves and searched the surrounding area for a ship. He thought he saw something, but it turned out to be a stupid bird chilling on the water.

Keith sighed before diving back into his thoughts. At least not everything went to shit. They still had time to talk and do very satisfying activities that involved kissing and touching. Sure Keith had nearly panicked when the engines failed, same as Lance, but now that everything was settled he felt…calm. The only thing Keith wanted after returning was to put his feet on the ground and then maybe give the earth beneath his feet a huge hug. So Keith waited and waited and waited, growing more impatient by the second, but he waited.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

“Still nothing?”

Keith’s head snapped back to Lance. He had propped himself up on his elbows and was watching Keith.

“No ship at least. I saw a few birds, and when I squinted I was able to see some stupid fish in the water.”

Lance laughed as a response.

“Relax, they’ll be here soon.” A soft smile followed. “Come here, sit down, darling.”

Keith hesitated. He looked back at the sea, stared at the surrounding area, but then sighed and walked over to Lance. He sat down in the space Lance had made for him.

“I hate waiting.”

“I know.” Lance responded with a grin. “Y’know. There are things we could do…” His gaze traveled over Keith’s body, and Keith could feel Lance undress him with his eyes, it made Keith shiver in anticipation. “Very nice things, to, y’know, pass time.” He placed his hand on Keith’s neck, pulling him closer to his lips. Keith swallowed. Their lips were just about to touch, but Lance wasn’t closing the distance. “I mean,” Keith closed his eyes, “we’re,” Lance let out a breath, Keith could taste him on his tongue already. They were so close. Keith closed his mouth and swallowed against his pounding heart, “on our honeymoon after all.” Then Lance closed the distance.

A kiss was what followed, and then another. Keith pushed Lance onto his back and climbed on top of him. Still kissing, feeling Lance so very close to himself. His mind was empty, he felt like suffocating as he kissed Lance. Air just wasn’t the priority as he sucked on Lance’s lips, pulled his lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently. Lance’s shuddering breaths were enough to urge him on. So Keith indulged himself. He left a trail of kisses across Lance’s jawline as he went down to his throat. Kissed, suckled, licked, bitt there.

He loved that Lance was always so responsive to anything he did.

His mind was swimming. His hand traveled down Lance’s flat stomach, down and down and down, halted only over Lance’s shorts. He dipped his middle finger into the elastic band and heard Lance moan. That was the moment he broke away from Lance and looked down on him.

Lance’s eyes were still closed, but his mouth open as he panted for air. Hell. Keith swallowed and licked his lips. He bent down again, began kissing Lance once more, his tongue sneaking into Lance’s mouth. There was the sound of a horn in the distance. But Keith wasn’t fazed as he deepened the kiss even more, slowly snuck in a few more of his fingers into Lance’s shorts. But then Lance turned his face to the side and thus broke their kiss. Keith followed his lips until he heard Lance speak.

“W-wait.”

“Hm?” Keith looked down at Lance. Man, he loved his face after kissing. His already dark skin seemed to be even darker with the red that painted beautiful patterns into his skin.

“Ship,” was Lance’s short explanation between pants.

“What ship?” Keith drew up an eyebrow as he sat up and finally took his hand out of Lance’s shorts.

“The rescue ship?” The look Keith received made him scoff. Lance was looking at him as if he was stupid. “Oh right. Blood went south, huh? No more left for your already small brain.”

Keith didn’t even say anything, he only glared.

“Chill. What I meant was the rescue ship. I think they’re here.”

Keith’s eyes widened. What? He shot up from his sitting position and looked around. There actually was a ship in the distance. So that had been that weird horn sound.

“We’ll be home soon,” Lance said as he slung an arm around Keith’s waist from behind. His lips close to his ear as he whispered, “y’know. I could take care of that for you.” He couped Keith through his shorts, sending a shiver down his spine.

Keith had to hold back a groan. He only managed to nod his agreement.

Lance went onto his knees all whilst caressing first Keith’s chest, stomach down to his waist and then his thighs. Keith though only closed his eyes and leaned his hips against the railing as his shorts fell to the ground.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Their second mess was cleaned rather quickly. Lance was still grinning when the rescue team got on board.

“Hello. Mister Mcclain?” A woman greeted them with a smile.

“Hello.”

“Hey.”

She looked bewildered when both of them answered at the same time. As much as Keith wanted to deny it, heat rose up to his face and he could see that Lance was dealing with the same problem. They were married for four days, for heaven’s sake, and Keith reacted to his new surname so naturally. It was somewhat...nice, though. A barely there smile fell over his features before he heard Lance clear his throat.  

“Well…” There was a pause before Lance talked on. “We were, kinda on our honeymoon when this disaster happened.” He showed a weak grin.

“Oh no! Really?” She replied with a look that showed them she was feeling their pain, she understood them. “You poor souls. Accidents like this rarely happen and you are telling me you were the lucky guys to end up this way on your honeymoon?”

“Yeah, kinda…”

“Hey, Mary. You aren’t supposed to chat up the people we rescue, get ‘em on board, we got work to do.”

“Yes boss.” She rolled her eyes. “You heard her. Come hop on the ship.”

Lance and Keith nodded.

They helped them to get onto the rescue ship. Lance and Keith were told their boat would be transported too, they didn’t need to worry about it. Well, at least something that wasn’t going to shit. A relieved sigh left Keith’s lips as he seated himself in a cafeteria-like area of the ship and drank some tea to relax.

Lance was chatting with Mary and goofing around, just as he did with everyone. The captain -Jane as they learned later- wasn’t particularly interested in chatting with either of them. She was serious. Keith couldn’t deny that he liked it, it made him feel more secure about their rescue.

He took another sip from his tea and leaned back in his chair. Hopefully they would reach actual land soon and rescue at least the last few days of their honeymoon.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

“Finally ground!” Keith exclaimed and did exactly what he wanted when he was still on their boat -well, not exactly. He gave a lantern a hug, which made Lance laugh but honestly? He didn’t care.

“Thanks for helping us,” he heard Lance say.

“Yeah thanks.” Keith returned to Lance’s side.

“Ah, no problem guys, you aren’t the first people we got out of trouble, nor will you be the last.” She smiled warmly as she took Lance’s offered hand and shook it once. “Gotta go before Jane gets me.”

Lance laughed. “Good luck.”

“Ciao, you two and have fun on your remaining honeymoon.”

Lance and Keith waved their goodbyes before they decided to leave the rescue ship and Lance’s boat. Keith didn’t exactly know why Lance was so comfortable with leaving it just there after he secured it at the dock, but who was Keith to question it.

They walked around for a while where Lance ignored Keith in favor of his phone.

Keith didn’t really mind, the silence of the night was too serene for him to care. His attention only returned to Lance when he began to talk.

“Come with me,” he said suddenly and took Keith’s hand in his own, beginning to walk in a hurry.

“Lance what’s this about?” He wanted to tug his hand out of Lance’s grip, and yet he didn’t.

“Just trust me.”

Keith wanted to protest, demand an answer. Then he remembered that night with the chocolate on the boat. For once he shut up and let himself be led to whatever Lance had planned. _Trust him_ , his heart said, trying to calm his racing mind, _he is your husband_. Keith swallowed as he was led through the night. They ended up right at a street corner where a taxi waited for them.

Again, a surge of worry and curiosity shot through him but he stayed quiet when Lance told the driver an address and they took off.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just close them, Keith.”

Keith sighed as he closed his eyes. Lance had been grinning beside him the whole drive, and after paying the driver, they were left in a dark street near a forest. Well, not actually a forest but it was dark and there were a bunch trees on one side of the street, which didn’t seem to have an end. Lance seemed to want to go through there. A shiver ran down his spine when Lance placed his hands over Keith’s eyes from behind. They would walk down a dark trail through a damn small forest thing. Did Lance _want_ them to wind up on the local news? Two bodies found amongst the trees on the side of the road by some stranger and his dog.

“I said I wouldn’t look.” He felt for Lance’s hands but didn’t even try to remove them away.

“Well, not really,” Lance said. Keith drew his eyebrows together into a glare, well it would’ve been one if not for his closed eyes. “Also I can never be too sure.”

“Can we just get this over with?” Keith pleaded. “My back is sore and I miss our bed. Please, Lance?”

“Yes, I know, just be patient for a little more, okay? For me?” Lance drew soothing circles into Keith’s temples.

Keith always felt like butter under Lance’s fingers, and it somewhat helped him to calm down a bit. He sighed. “Just for you.” What he didn’t do for Lance. He really must be loving that idiot. _Of course you do, shithead!_ even his damn thoughts were turning on him. He was really too tired at this point.

“Thanks,” Lance whispered from behind.

Then they were finally moving. Each step meant twigs breaking under the soles of his shoes. Each breath drew in the cool, humid air that clung to his chest. The leaves were slippery, too. The only thing Keith wanted was to collapse on their bed and sleep. He was too old for this lovey-dovey shit. He didn’t need any surprises anymore, why couldn’t they just go home. This trip had gone wrong in all the possible ways already, so why did Lance even try anymore? He startled when the ground under him changed in shape. It was harder to walk, each step let him sink. Sand filling his shoes and the wind was picking up as it pinched his face. That was it. He was about to complain again when Lance stopped and removed his hands.

Keith opened his eyes and anything he had been thinking about before got buried under the fluttering of his heart. This was...beautiful. His breath was stuck in his throat as his mouth fell open.

What he saw was a beach. They were not close enough to hear the calm waves splash against the shore. He breathed in deep, closing his eyes. So this had been the weird salty smell from before. His eyes fluttered open. The sky was sprinkled with stars and the moon shone down, its light reflected in the calm water.

“Surprise,” Lance whispered from behind. “My aunt allowed me to use her summer apartment.”

Keith turned around and saw the way Lance’s eyes shone brightly, Keith swallowed against the drumming of his heart as he embraced Lance, kissed his temple as he whispered a thank you.

Then they both turned around, Lance’s arm around Keith’s waist as they leaned onto one another. The sea and the ocean unified at the horizon, building a warm circle, blanketing an eternity of promised fulfillment marred with minor and major setbacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story how I started writing this  
> another friend of mine encouraged me after I ended up telling her my idea of this honeymoon fic  
> I didn't want to write it at first but she was like  
> come on do it  
> then we made a deal so that she'd finish her fic and I write this
> 
> so that's how this story came to be
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it !! (pls tell me if the rating should go up)
> 
> can't wait for your comments my dears <3


End file.
